J'en rêve encore
by Abyssanne
Summary: Songfic, récit d'un homme glacé, trahi, mais malgré tout... SS/SB et LM/SB


J'en rêve encore.

Lucius se figea un instant. Il venait de se réveiller en sursaut après un cauchemar. Or un Malefoy ne fait pas de cauchemars…Ou s'il en fait ça ne l'atteint pas. Il s'en moque.

Or ce cauchemar si revenait beaucoup trop souvent. Et l'atteignait beaucoup trop profondément. Par ce que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était plutôt un souvenir…Une réminiscence.

Quel âge avait-il à l'époque ? Ah oui, dix sept ans. Dix sept ans et plein d'ambitions, d'espoirs et, curieusement, d'amours. Bien sur nul n'en savait rien. A l'extérieur il était toujours égal à lui-même : froid, arrogant, aristocrate et totalement classe. Mais à l'intérieur, Lucius Malefoy était amoureux. Et depuis si longtemps qu'il se plaisait à penser depuis toujours. Son ange avait des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Mais il savait qu'_il_ l'avait toujours fasciné. Aux réunions entre sangs pur ou il le croisait, _il_ était toujours distant, grognon, adorablement boudeur. Alors Lucius était allé vers lui. Son côté indocile avait tout de suite plu au Serpentard tellement habitué à prendre comme indestructibles les avis de ses parents. Avec ce garçon, _Sirius_, il découvrait un univers différent. Il lui avait fallut longtemps pour vaincre les réticences de Black. Mais il y était parvenu. Et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Avec un sourire, il se souvenait de leurs jeux, leurs rires… Il revoyait deux enfants qui jouaient dans la neige, un petit garçon blond qui poursuivait un brun, le rattrapait, le plaquait à terre et lui volait un baiser sous les yeux surpris de l'autre…

ARRG ! Lucius avait envi de se taper la tête dans les murs pour se punir de se rappeler encore tous ses détails. Ne s'était-il pourtant pas jurer de tout oublier ?

_Encore un effort,_

_Quelques mois suffiront,_

_Je suis presque mort, _

_Quelques mois et c'est bon._

Le jeune garçon devenu un homme depuis longtemps se leva.

Tout avait faillit être brisé le jour de leur entrer à Poudelard. Pourtant, tout se présentait bien ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, loin des regards et des commentaires de leurs familles. Bien sur ils ne formaient pas vraiment un couple à ce moment là. Ils étaient…comme des frères. Des frères qui aimaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Des frères qui s'embrassaient en riants quand leurs parents ne pouvaient les voir…

Mais il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, alors que Sirius était allé à Gryffondor. Lequel à vraiment trahit l'autre ce jour là ? Les deux espéraient être ensembles…A deux endroits différents. Mais on ne peu détruire un lien si fort simplement avec ça. Ils passaient leurs journées à s'agresser, s'insulter. Ils se battaient le plus souvent possible. Toutes les excuses étant bonnes pour être proche malgré tout…

Sirius avait ses amis. Il avait les siens. Rogue contre Potter. Nott contre Lupin. Petigrow qui regardait. Et Malefoy contre Black. Tout contre lui.

Sauf qu'à seize ans, les hormones se contrôlent difficilement…Et il y avait eu _ce_ jour, _cette_ dispute. Et ils c'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser, se caresser, s'aimer.

Oui, songea amèrement Lucius, aimer… Mais d'un seul côté seulement.

Résolument, il se dirigea vers une commode en bois précieux. Il l'ouvrit grâce à un sortilège unique, précis. Il renversa les images qui se trouvaient là, et une à une les jeta au feu. S'interdisant de s'émouvoir.

_Supprimer les traces, la moindre trace,_

_Ce qui reste de candeur…_

_Un morceau de glace,_

_A la place, du cœur._

L'une d'entre elle reteint son attention pourtant. C'était une photo qu'il avait prise à _son_ insu pendant leur dernière année à Poudelard. Sirius souriait d'un air tellement tendre… Mais cette fois, au lieu de se laisser hypnotiser par le sourire, il regarda à l'extrême gauche du cadre. Se tenait un garçon. _Ce _garçon. Qui lisait, ses cheveux ébènes si épais qu'il paraissait gras cachants son visage…Et malgré lui, Lucius sentit la rage l'envahir.

_Même si je m'améliore,_

_Oh, j'en rêve encore. _

_Même cassé, ivre mort,_

_Oh, j'en rêve encore, encore, encore, encore…_

Combien de temps avait-il vécu dans l'ignorance ? Combien de temps s'était-il fait trahir par celui qui à ses yeux avait plus de valeur que l'argent, que l'honneur, que la vie ?

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il vivait en plein rêve. Perdu entre la douceur de la peau dorée du jeune homme, l'éclat de ses yeux, son étroitesse, sa beauté et son sale caractère…Dominant mais totalement dominé, Lucius Malefoy avait le cœur réduit en esclavage par le ténébreux Sirius. Et il pensait que la réciproque était vraie. Pas besoin entre eux de déclarations mièvres ou de mots doux. C'était tacite… Un contrat entre deux âmes. Ou du moins le pensait-il.

En voyant les dernières images se calcinées puis disparaître, Lucius se força à continuer de se remémorer ses souvenirs. Jusqu'au bout. Pour se prouver que ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Que c'était du passé révolu. Qu'il avait oublié. Oui. Se souvenir pour oublier.

_Ne plus rien sentir,_

_Inconscient, minéral._

_Plus le moindre désir,_

_Plus de peur, ni de mal._

Mais alors pourquoi tremblait-il an se remémorant leurs étreintes ? A l'époque il ne voulait pas penser au futur, pour lui devenir mangemort n'était qu'une formalité de plus pour ses parents lui fiche la paix. Il n'avait réalisé qu'après. Lorsqu'il était trop tard. Et il avait tué, avec indifférence et mépris. Alors pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se racornir comme du papier en se rappelant _ce _jour ?

_Même si je m'améliore,_

_Oh, j'en rêve encore._

_Même en sachant que j'ai tord,_

_Oh, j'en rêve encore, encore, encore, encore…_

_FLASH BACK  
_

Il faisait sa ronde de préfet comme tous les soirs. Il avait presque terminé lorsqu'en passant dans un couloir, il entendit des gémissements qui venaient d'une salle inutilisée. Quelqu'un s'amusait bien et avait oublié de mettre un sort de silence. Il eut un sourire sadique en s'imaginant la tête des amants lorsqu'il les surprendrait. En utilisant sa baguette, il débloqua avec facilité la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruits. Et Lucius vit.

La salle avait été emménagée en une salle douillette comme seul un puissant métamorphe pouvait le faire. Et sur le lit, deux chevelures noires s'entremêlaient. Une peau dorée se frottait contre une peau blanche comme du lait. Des yeux bleu vert s'enflammaient pour des yeux couleur cendre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour mieux se retrouver et leurs mains traçaient des caresses sensuelles sur le corps de l'autre. L'odeur chaude, voluptueuse si caractéristique de l'acte charnel envahissait la pièce. Et au milieu des soupirs, Lucius entendit la voix de Sirius qui répétait ces mots, comme une litanie, une prière, une promesse:

- Je t'aime Severus... Oh, je t'aime tellement...

Il n'y à pas de mots pour décrire ce que ressentit Lucius à cet instant. Il ne hurla pas, ce que son âme mourrait d'envie de faire. Il ne pleura pas, pas encore. Il referma doucement la porte et retourna dans son dortoir. Et là, il conçut sa vengeance. Un plan parfait. Après quelques mots glisser à l'oreille du Lord sur les _exceptionnels_ dons en potion de Severus Rogue, Lucius obtient qu'il soit lui aussi marqué.

Et tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Que se soit parce que Sirius était horrifié d'avoir un mangemort pour amant, ou parce que Severus voulait le protéger, ils se séparèrent. Et pourtant Malefoy n'en ressentit aucune satisfaction. Il continua à servir le Mage Noir, épousa Narcissia Black et resta là...

_Vivant mais mort._

_N'être plus qu'un corps._

_Que tout me soit égal._

_Plus de mal..._

Et le temps à passé. C'est ça le plus incroyable avec le temps. Même dans les pires circonstances il continu sa route, imperturbable. La guerre à été déclaré. Et Lucius s'est battu. Du mauvais côté certes mais... œuvrant dans l'ombre, il modifiait les plans, changeait les instructions, faisait exprès d'échouer... Protégeait Sirius. Bien sur, il ne faisait ça que parce qu'un Malefoy n'a pas de maître. C'est du moins ce qu'il se répétait sans trop y croire. Après la mort du Lord, Lucius avait menacé Petigrow pour que son "rayon mortel" ne touche pas Sirius. Black était allé en prison. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Lucius avait prévu qu'il tenterait de s'évader et avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y est pas de Détraqueurs sur son passage.

Se glaçant un peu plus chaque jours de sa vie, Lucius regardait de ses yeux clairs les saisons défiler. Tout était théâtre, scène, rôles. Même ses pensés était conformes à ce qu'il était sençé être. Il attendait. Il atendait désespérément le jour où il oublirait le double rôle, ou tout s'éffacerait, où son aparences deviendrait sa nature profonde. Mais elles s'accrochaient, ses éteincelles, ces murmurs assassins, ses rêves qui n'aurait pas du être. Les seules choses qui l'atteignaient encore parfois. Ce sursaut quans il avait vu dans un regard de son fils un peu de _sa_ mauvaise humeure. Ce frisson en apercevant un chien noir à la gare. Et tout ses mots qu'il taisait.

Et pourtant même après tout ça, au bout de tout ce temps...

_Ton absence qui me mort..._

_Même si je m'améliore_

_Oh, j'en rêve encore..._

_Ton corps allait dans son corps!_

_Oh, j'en crève encore..._

_Longtemps..._

Et voilà Lucius. Enfin tu comprends. Tu pleures. Tu sais maintenant que malgrés tout tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Que ta jalousie est encore vive mais que tu lui as pardonné. Tu songes même que c'est de ta faute. Mais aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. L'étoile noire est morte, Sirius a traversé le voile. Peut-être que ton maître va te tuer pour cet échec au Ministère. Mais tu n'as plus peur, tu ne penses qu'à le rejoindre...

Car même si tu l'as perdu dans ce monde, tu auras dans l'autre, l'éternité pour le reconquérir... Et lui murmurer enfin ces mots qui t'étouffent depuis si longtemps...


End file.
